


Waiting To Exhale

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of our favorite boys is up for a bumpy ride, because of something that he shouldn't have done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting To Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3

“You’ve wanked again.”

 

It wasn’t a question. I tried to look as guilty as I could when he showed me the evidence of my _adultery_ , but I already knew that he’s impervious to my puppy eyes.

 

Before I could mumble an excuse, he bent me over his knee; my trousers and boxers already dangling at my ankles, and started to spank me relentlessly. I needed to cry, but I suppressed the urge. When, after several minutes, I finally got used to the pain, I felt my cock growing hard. Pleasure raced through my body as his merciless hand pampered both buttocks with divine slaps. My arse slowly turned crimson, though his hand never faltered.  My cock started to throb hopefully as I felt his excitement against my belly.  Then it was over.

 

“Had enough?”

 

He didn’t wait for a reply. Before I could say or do anything, I was flat on my belly on the soft rug; arse up in the air. I felt his breath travelling over my hole –his hands carefully caressed the burning flesh.

 

“Got a bit carried away.”

 

It wasn’t an apology.  I cried out when my cock disappeared into his wet mouth, sucking fervently and tonguing the soaked slit –his hands still soothing the sharp pain.  He turned me on my back, his mouth still pleasuring me in the process.  The sight of his fogged glasses and his head bobbing up and down nearly shattered my soul and I was close way too fast.

 

“Don’t come yet.”

 

It wasn’t an order. His head disappeared out of sight and before I could wonder what he was about to do next, I cried out in pure ecstasy.  I felt his tongue entering my needy hole, stretching my inner walls, shallowly fucking me –the head of my cock was weeping profusely.

 

“Hmmmm.”

 

 He came back into sight and he softly blew some air towards my cock.

 

“Come for me, baby.”

 

And I did, come splattering against his glasses, his face, his mouth.

 

I tasted myself on his tongue while his cock entered me a bit harsher than usual.  Did he finally realise that I’d laid my stained boxers near the shower on purpose?


End file.
